


Never Easy

by pussor



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pussor/pseuds/pussor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it weren't for Harry, Eggsy would never have a chance to become Kingsman. If it weren't for Harry, he would never feel the greatest pain he could ever imagine. And the greatest relief he feels every time he kisses the silvery scar on Harry's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Easy

It takes 3 days of calm waiting for Eggsy to realise that his father is not coming back.  
It’s not because he doesn’t understand. Oh, he really does understand why his mother’s eyes are constantly red, why she never goes to bed anymore, instead just sitting in the living room, browsing through old photos or, Eggsy hated this one the most, blankly staring at the ceiling until she had to get up to prepare Eggsy’s food. “I already ate when you were sleeping” she simply said when asked if she’s not hungry again.  
He just doesn’t believe in giving up just yet.  
On the third day his mother seems a bit better, she dresses properly and eats breakfast with him. That’s when Eggsy realises how final the soft-spoken words by that well-dressed man were. He didn’t cry for whole 3 long days of waiting for his father.  
His mother’s breath gets trapped in her chest while Eggsy cries beside her.

  
*

For a brief moment the danger seems to be over. Everybody is dead, Harry being the last one standing among … tens? Hundreds? of dead bodies. So many people died, so many - even if full of hate - innocent people killed by each other, killed by Harry. It feels so wrong but, Harry is okay, Harry is okay, because he is standing, breathing heavily and confused but still alive. Eggsy lays his hand on his chest, as if he could stop the rapid beating of it this way. His second hand fixes the laptop’s screen. A small chuckle of relief escapes his mouth.  
And then it dies immediately.  
The last time it took him three days.  
Now, one shot in the head.  
Eggsy is alone in the room. Alone in the house. It’s been a mere seconds and it already feels so final.  
He was wrong, hopeful and naïve the last time but now he is not a child anymore.

  
*

It should scare him how sweet revenge tastes. It doesn’t. He feels like he could lick it off his fingers, so thick and so damn real. Harry is dead but Eggsy is alive for both of them and he is not going to forgive taking his mentor from him. Mentor, friend, but oh so much more, and Eggsy doesn’t allow himself to think about it even for a second. Instead he counts the tiny drops of blood on his suit that Harry chose for him and he lets himself get lost in that woman’s wet kisses, not even caring about moaning Harry’s name as he comes.

  
*  
Eggsy sits still, not looking at Merlin piloting the Kingsman plane while talking to someone heatedly on the line. He doesn’t know who is he talking to, and honestly he doesn’t care. Barely noticing that he is, in fact, speaking about Harry makes him shut off completely, heat of the princess’ body long gone and replaced by cold realisation of the fact that he is gone. As childish as it is, he decides to stare out of the window instead and think about Harry Hart’s dark eyes always full of life and warm, reassuring touch instead of lifeless, cold-  
“…ggsy. Eggsy. Eggsy!” The boy not without effort slowly turns his heavy head to look at Merlin. He is surprised to see the man’s eyes lighten up, his mouth slightly curved upwards as he says the words they both have been dying to hear.  
“Harry is alive”  
Eggsy doesn’t know if it’s gentlemanly to cry while choking on the worst, ugliest curses he can think of. He guesses he will have to ask Harry about it.  
“Is he alright? Merlin? I’d kiss you on this ol’ bald head, swear” he grins at Merlin, who lets out a relieved laugh in answer. His eyes are just so slightly wet at he looks at Eggsy.  
“Let’s get Roxy and find out, shall we?”

  
*  
The world is spinning.  
“The brain surgery is going well, there’s a big chance he will survive it but it would be for the best to prepare for the worst, the surgery itself--”  
The words become one, unrecognizable hum in Eggsy’s ears.  
After that doesn’t even remember whether the doctor was male or female, nor the sound of their voice - just how painful it was to breathe and a warm touch of Roxy’s hand on his own as she reminded him to do so.

  
*  
Two weeks later Harry opens his eyes and it has to be the happiest moment in Eggsy’s life. It is a beautiful, sunny morning, and it feels like the older man just woke up from a night of sleep. Eggsy was never more grateful that he didn’t let Roxy drive him home the night before, insisting to stay at Harry’s side. Thankfully, Kingsman’s hospital room was far more comfortable than regular’s ones, so Eggsy practically started living on the couch that appeared there during the first week of Eggsy’s refusing to leave the room. (He was almost sure it had to be Merlin’s doing).  
“G’mornin’ princess, were you dreamin’ ‘bout me?” He asks, swallowing thickly through his wide, sincere smile.  
Harry could suffer from memory loss, he was warned. It is possible he won’t know who any of them are. And yet, Eggsy’s heart flutters like an excited bird when he sees a spark of recognition in the brown eyes he missed so much. Harry opens his mouth, trying to speak, and Eggsy finally remembers to call the doctors.  
“Shhh, no talkin’. They told you’re gonna probably have problems with it, not rememberin’ words…” He quickly finds the red button, presses it and wraps his hands around Harry’s. His heart feels five times bigger than before when their eyes meet again, both of their smiles more or less weary.

  
*  
Roxy shows up as Eggsy is waiting outside the room while Harry is getting a new series of tests. He is the happiest she’s ever seen him and the weight of worry about her friend gets replaced by relief.  
“Come on, Eggsy. You need to eat something now that Galahad is awake” she holds out her hand. “You want him to see you at your best after all, don’t you?”  
Eggsy doesn’t protest, grabbing her hand, and she squeezes it reassuringly as they leave.

 

  
***  
“Look at you, half a year ago you was dead ‘n now you’re Arthur.” Eggsy says after the official meeting is over and they are left alone. Harry smiles widely, as he often does around the boy, and shrugs.  
“Someone has to keep an eye on new Galahad, you know. He is young and hot-headed. Completely irresponsible, one could say” his eyes wander around Eggsy’s face, and he feels his cheeks getting warmer under his gaze.  
“Ya sayin’ that only ‘cause you’re jealous I can jump ‘n shit, you old wanker” there’s no malevolence hidden in Eggsy’s words and Harry knows it.  
“Jealous? Proud, more so.” He stops for a while, watches younger man’s reaction. He smirks cockily but his eyes get lighter, somehow softer.  
“I… wanted to talk to you for a while now. Maybe ‘thank you’ would be appropriate but I’m not sure if it expresses everything I would want to...” His words get lost when Eggsy comes closer, too close for Harry’s breath to stay even and calm. He shifts in his chair a bit when Eggsy sits on its arm, elbow briefly brushing Harry’s arm.  
“Hey, I’m startin’ to think you like bein’ into a coma, that’s true” Eggsy laughs. “But there could be like, far worse things than stayin’ beside you and watchin’ you sleep” he momentarily freezes in realisation of meaning of his words.  
“I’m makin’ this creepy on purpose y’know” adds quickly, furrowing his brows and pointing a finger at Harry. Sudden wave of warmth hits his face.  
“Not creepy enough to scare me, I’m afraid.”  
“Well, ain’t ya a—“  
Harry’s pink, curved lips are so, so, distracting Eggsy’s words stop in his throat. His own lips suddenly feel inhumanly dry so he licks them swiftly, trying to make it as non-sexual as possible. Judging by the other man’s shallow gasp he failed, but it also means that he doesn’t mind it as much as Eggsy would think. Their faces are now just a few inches apart, arm of Arthur’s chair digging uncomfortably into Eggsy’s bum and, ah, he doesn’t notice it in the slightest. Harry looks at him intensively and Eggsy wants more, needs more of his fast breathes, of his beautiful eyes, he wonders how Harry’s hands would feel on his waist, on the back of his neck.  
He touches gently Harry’s face, tracing thin lines of his wrinkles trails fingers up and shifts his glasses, takes it off completely, not even for a second taking his green eyes off Harry’s brown, now darkened even more by enlarged pupils.  
“So” starts Eggsy, his tone comically serious “are we going to sit around here all day or are we going to kiss?”  
Harry’s lips are even softer than he anticipated. He can feel Harry’s smile stretch against his own.  
Everything seems to be on its right place and Eggsy wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short anyway but I am sorry for any mistakes, especially those concerning grammar. Even if I consider myself a... decent(?!scary to see that in fic's notes) English speaker, it is not my first language and my writing may come off as unnatural. Don't hesitate to call me out on my mistakes!  
> Might evolve into something longer, or perhaps a fancomic since I might in the end be actually a less disappointing drawer than I am a writer ;)


End file.
